Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Nominations
Starting with the voting for the August 2011 featured "Did You Know...?" (which began on July 2, 2011), DYKs are nominated ahead of time. List the DYK(s) you are nominating here. Enter each DYK on a new line, using this format: :: # your DYK nomination. Adding the name of the person making the nominationis optional. If you would like to include this information, use this format: :: # your DYK nomination. Nominated by User:your name Add new DYK to the bottom of the list. Any DYKs that are added higher in the list, such as to get the DYKs added to a vote earlier than it otherwise would be, will be moved to the bottom of the list. No more than two DYKs may be nominated by a user in a single month to allow others the chance to have their nominations appear during the month's voting. DYKs will be added to the voting poll in the order listed, with the first six used per month. If there are less than six DYKs in the queue when it comes time to set up a new vote, an administrator may fill out the nominations or choose to run the vote with fewer choices and only one poll. "Did You Know...?" nominations # ...that when Slash and Vincent Martella (the voice of Phineas) first met, during the recording sessions for "Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension," Slash described himself as "starstruck"? Nominated by SunBeater3K # ...that the song "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)" was used by the NBA for a dunking montage? Nominated by SunBeater3K # ...that, just as Ferb has a crush on Vanessa, Thomas Sangster's character had a crush on Olivia Olson's character in the film Love Actually? Nominated by SunBeater3K # that Dan Povenmire wrote a slasher film called "Psycho Cop 2"?. Nominated by StacyFan # In the book "Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb", one of the statings of Isabella states she doesn't have eyebrows and is sensitive about it, but she has eyebrows for a lot of the series and they don't even mention that at all. It could be just something to tease the reader. Nominated by Happy2432 # ... that the hair colors of the main Flynn-Fletcher family are different. Phineas - Red, Ferb - Green, Candace - Orange, Linda - Dark Orange, Lawrence - Brown Nominated by ChrisCheungXD Recent nominations Used for February 2013's voting: # ...that the snack Linda offers most often is pie. Nominated by Happy2432 # ...that Ferb's voice appeared to be sounding like a young british boy in the first season, but for the rest of the series he sounds like an older british man. Nominated by Happy2432 # ...that Perry wears contact lenses. Nominated by Cheese90 # ...that most Fanfictions are about Perry being sick or injured. Nominated by Cheese90 Note: choice #5 was moved back up to the new nominations due to an error with the poll. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:49, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Used for January 2013's voting: # ...that as of November 15, 2012, there are 4,150 stories about Phineas and Ferb on FanFiction.net with 1,028 of them being about Phineas and Isabella? Nominated by annonymous # ...that Perry was briefly named Bartholomew after he was adopted by Phineas and Ferb? Nominated by RRabbit42 # ...London's Pinewood Studios, where the movie series of James Bond, Star Wars and Harry Potter have been made, is used as the recording studios for voice actors in the UK/Irish edition of Phineas and Ferb? Nominated by Mouseinphilly # ... that Carl was born without nostrils? Nominated by Argonstorm32 Used for December 2012's voting: # ...that Buford weighs more when he does a body slam on the Moon than on the Earth? Nominated by RRabbit42 # ...that Phineas's Christmas wish was to be like Santa? Nominated by RRabbit42 # ...that Candace is the Skiddley Whiffers champion in the Flynn-Fletcher household? Nominated by RRabbit42 Used for November 2012's voting: # According to Dan Povenmire on his Twitter account, the lyrics for "J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)" were written by translating some facts about Tokyo from English into an online Japaene translation site and back into "Engrish," a broken type of the language used on some Japanese products. Nominated by Mouseinphilly. # ...that Phineas and Ferb has been mentioned on the TV show Psych three times? The most recent time was when Shawn says to guest star Malcolm McDowell that he learned his British accent from Phineas and Ferb's granddad. Nominated by RRabbit42